Just a little Djinn
by MyaNiLa
Summary: OS pour un concours : Et c’était Sam qui était sous l’emprise du Djinn et non Dean.


Note de l'Auteurs:Voilà j'ai écris ce OS pour un concours de l'emag : ./

Enjoy !

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce lit ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était du Djinn. Peut-être avait-il été blessé et que son frère l'avait ramené au motel. Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'y ressemblait en rien. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive et il flottait dans la chambre une bonne odeur de propre. Il entendait du bruit dans la pièce adjacente, il se leva et alluma la lumière. Il y avait définitivement un problème, des bougies et des cadres photos étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les chambres de motel n'étaient jamais décorées comme ça.

_ Dean…

Il fut couper lorsqu'il se retrouva devant elle et Il en perdit l'équilibre, jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir un jour. Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas pris d'hallucination, mais elle était toujours là, caressant tendrement son visage pour l'apaiser.

_ Jess …

_ Mon chéri est ce que ça va ?

_ Oui. Je… Euh... Je crois que je ne suis pas très bien réveillé.

_ Et bien c'est ce qui arrive quand on fête trop son enterrement de vie de garçon.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vu l'état dans lequel Zach t'as ramené ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Sam ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa compagne, elle était toujours aussi belle et n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds, ce regard azur envoutant et cette silhouette parfaite qu'il aimait tant. Alors sans réfléchir il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa passionnément. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un merveilleux rêve et il comptait en profiter jusqu'au bout. La faisant basculer sous lui, il commença à la couvrir de baisers avant qu'elle ne le stoppe à contrecœur.

_ Non ! Pas avant le mariage. Et puis tu devrais te recoucher je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner au lit.

Jessica l'embrassa avant de se relever et partit dans la cuisine chercher le plateau repas. Lui n'avait toujours pas bougé trop encré dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut elle qui le sortit de son rêve éveillé en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Tu comptes déjeuner par terre ?

Sam se releva et vint s'assoir sur son lit, rejoint puis elle se blottit contre lui pour prendre leur repas. Sam prit son téléphone qui était posé sur le chevet et se dépêcha de composer le numéro de son frère. Il devait absolument joindre Dean pour savoir comment il allait. Mais seul ce message de mauvais augure lui annonçant que le numéro n'était pas attribué lui répondit. Son inquiétude grimpa en flèche et il chercha parmi ses contacts le nom de son frère qui n'apparaissait pas. Jessica comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, car elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à avoir Dean.

Sa compagne fronça les sourcils, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son homme.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait prendre hier mais ils auront de mes nouvelles.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa le regard, elle n'avait pas le courage de lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Juste après le drame, il avait été tellement anéantit, elle ne voulait surtout pas le revoir dans cet état. Mais le regard suppliant de Sam finit de la convaincre.

_ Sam… Il est… mort il y a plus d'un an… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Sam savait qu'il y avait un problème quand il n'avait pas réussit à avoir son frère, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Dean ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Il se souvenait encore avoir chassé le Djinn avec lui, juste avant de se réveiller ici. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et son cœur se serra.

_ Comment ?

_ Il était sur une chasse dans le Colorado et… Tu t'es inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles alors tu es parti le rejoindre mais…

_ T'es au courant pour la chasse ?

_ Oui tu m'as tout appris après le drame, tu étais tellement déboussolé et...

Il la regarda, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait y croire ou pas. Mais cette réalité était tout aussi douloureuse que la sienne, si ce n'était plus.

_ Je vais appeler ton père, pour qu'il passe te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout.

_ Papa ? Il… est vivant ?

_ Ton père est au motel juste à côté, il est ici pour le mariage.

Jessica sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul quelques minutes durant lesquelles son cerveau fonctionna à plein régime. Et cette même question s'imposa à son esprit, comment était-ce possible ? Elle revint rapidement auprès de lui, un sourire toujours collé sur son visage.

_ Il arrive, vous allez passer un peu de temps ensemble, car je dois faire les derniers essayages de ma Wera Wong.

_ Ta quoi ?

_ Ma robe de marié. Tu as bossé comme un fou pour me la payer. Je veux que t'es une belle surprise, c'est pour ça que tout doit être parfait.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et il oublia à cet instant tous ses ennuis, elle avait toujours eut ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais ils durent s'arrêter, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Surement son père, il avait hâte de le revoir, mais il était aussi partagé avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Il rejoignit l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, John était là. Il n'avait pas changé, excepté ce sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

_ Papa ?

_ Tout va bien ? Jessica m'a appelé…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Que dirais tu de boire un café ? J'aimerais te parler un peu et je crois qu'elle a des choses à faire.

***

Cela faisait une heure que lui et son père étaient attablés devant un café, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et la bonne humeur semblait de rigueur. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : son frère. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit ici avec eux mais il fallait croire que le rêve avait ses limites. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller se balader, il fut prit d'une intense migraine et eut une vague vision du vieil entrepôt dans lequel il chassait le Djinn. Il retomba sur sa chaise sous le regard inquiet de son père.

_ Sam qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien, juste un mal de tête, mais c'est bizarre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est pas réel. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais en me réveillant, c'était d'avoir chassé un Djinn avec Dean et…

_ Sammy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que... et si ce monde n'était qu'une illusion. C'est comme si je n'étais pas chez moi ici.

_ Sam, calme-toi, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. T'as pas bonne mine...

_ Papa, je suis sérieux.

_ D'accord, j'te crois, mais avant j'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi et que tu te reposes et si demain tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre. J'te promets qu'on ira chercher une solution à ce problème.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je t'ai fait une promesse Sam et je compte bien la tenir.

Sam sentit les larmes monter, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son père, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui !

John aida son fils à se relever et ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement. John n'avait pas lâché son cadet des yeux, il semblait inquiet, Sam s'en rendit compte mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble, dans lequel il pénétra mais pas son père.

_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Non je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais avant… je voulais te dire que… Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… Je suis vraiment fier de toi. De ce que tu es et de tout ce que tu as accompli et je sais que ton frère et ta mère le seraient aussi.

Sam regarda son père sans trop y croire. Toute sa vie il avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots de sa part et il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à ça. John le prit alors dans ses bras, et il répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de se séparer.

_ J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là.

_ Je sais, moi aussi. Retourne auprès de ta fiancée.

Le cadet regagna son habitation, mais il n'était véritablement pas prêt à ce qu'il allait voir. Sa Jessica se trouvait au milieu du salon, elle avait revêtu sa robe de mariée d'un blanc éclatant et se regardait dans le grand miroir fixé au mur. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Le bustier en dentelle mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur sa poitrine et sa taille, autour de laquelle un ruban de soie turquoise, était noué et retombait harmonieusement sur le devant d'un lit de tulle brillant et gonflé lui donnant une allure de princesse, ou bien celle d'un ange. Le temps s'était arrêté et lui ne semblait plus pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dois pas…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, Sam l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément.

_ Tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il en caressant tendrement son visage.

Elle rougit alors que Sam recommençait à l'embrasser. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait arriver il était décidé à tout oublier. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose rester ici avec celle qu'il aimait et ne plus jamais la quitter. Tant pis pour ce Djinn, il préférait vivre ici. Là ou la vie était plus douce.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Alors qu'il allait la soulever pour la conduire dans leur chambre, une nouvelle migraine le frappa, il s'écroula sous le regard angoissé de Jessica qui s'assit comme elle le put près de lui.

_ Sam ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ J'ai mal à la tête.

La douleur était plus intense que jamais et si ça continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Il sentit Jess se glisser derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller et ses mains caresser son visage. Mais rien y fit la douleur était là toujours aussi intense.

_ Reste avec moi Sam ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

Mais la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard angoissé de sa fiancée et ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

***

_ Sam réveille-toi ! Allez, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Le cadet se réveilla lentement, il se sentait faible et il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais les claques que lui administrait son frère finirent de l'éveiller.

_ Dean…

Il tourna la tête, le Djinn était étendu, mort un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Sam se laissa aller à quelques larmes. Ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter l'angoisse de son frère.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe petit frère ?


End file.
